Globals
They fill up chat and can be especially annoying during a jade rain. Claims of RNGsus favoring certain people are unfounded, and all those 'hax' are pure luck. Every time you kill an enemy there is a chance you can get a drop. It can be gems, jade, a stat point, or a number of other things. The odds of getting a drop are based on your Global Drop Boost (purchased with tokens), the number of Cathedral buildings your guild has built, or certain events with custom drop rates. Most of the drops you get won't be announced as a global in chat, but even the little drops are effected by the boosts. Once you hit level 500, your character will start receiving a Level Bonus for every currency drop you get (with the exception of Tokens). Certain Milestones will increase the multiplier of the bonus. Currently the cap is known to be at 550% achieved at level 1 million. There are many different kinds of drops. Some global drops are time-exclusive, such as Christmas Crackers; some require you to have a house built. Some globals don't even involve a drop of any kind. Those typically involve some sort of announcement such as jade rain, or tokens being purchased. Currency Drops: Drops in the following category are currencies, and can be spent on various things around the game.There are many tiers for each drop, and they each contain different amounts of a resource. There are a couple things that affect jade drops, the most noticeable being a Jade Rain. During a Jade Rain, the drop rate of all jade drops increases by 200x until all jade is found and globals other than Crates are hidden from chat. Jade Rain can go incredibly quickly, upwards of 15-20k jade per second depending on how many people are online at the time. There are also 2 pets that can increase your jade earnings. The Koi Carp has a chance to increase the tier of your jade global (ex. from a Jewelry Box to a Lockbox) While a Ghost has a chance to convert any gem drop into jade. Gem drops are only affected by one pet, the Raven though the effect it has on the drop rate is not known. Gold is the most useful currency in the game, as it can be used to buy all other currencies from other players. The pet that affects gold drops is the Goldfish, which is similar to the Koi Carp, but affects gold drops instead of jade. Tokens only have 1 global drop, and can drop up to 3 at a time. Token Rain is the only thing that affects the drop rate, and that increases it by 100x until all tokens have been found. Globals for Token Drops during a Token Rain are disabled to prevent spam, as a token rain can last for hours. Stats: Every kill you have a chance of getting a stat point. The drop rate decreases as you get more base stats, but can be increased through the purchase of Stat Drop Boost (with tokens), the building of the Training Grounds guild building, and by equipping a pet Cat. Books / Hats: Upon building a plot of land, you can start receiving drops for event-specific books and hats. Those will be attached to your house and you won't be able to view them until building the Study (15 Construction) or Hat Stand (33 Construction) respectively. For non-event books and hats, you cannot start collecting them until AFTER you have built their respective items in your house. If you decide for some reason that you no longer want your house (such as for marriage purposes), you will lose all the books and/or hats you may have collected. Prize Tickets: Prize Tickets are fairly rare drops. Each one gives you 1 prize in the monthly lottery. These rare items can be obtained a few different ways. Randomly dropped from kills, as a reward every 150,000 kills, or inside a Mystery Box/Mystery Chest. They're rumored to have a drop rate of about 1 in 100,000, and global drop boost only effects the drop rate at 1/10th the rate it would effect any other drop. So if you had 100% global drop boost, the rate of getting a PT would increase to 1 in 90,909, not 1 in 50,000. Worker Slots: There is a chance that you can find a Worker Slot while killing enemies. These allow you to run multiple tradeskilljobs at once, but you can only find a maximum of 20 of them from global drops. The drop rate of worker slots is increased greatly on Labor Day which is part of the Lyranian New Year event. Global Announcements: Sometimes, a global isn't a drop at all, but it's an announcement of something that affects all players. This can include someone's purchase of tokens, a donation to the jade god, or a player using an item with a global effect. * Purchase of Tokens by a player - the amount of tokens they receive, as well as any bonus from a promo will be displayed in a global announcement. * Purchase of Global Double - You will receive double experience and gold for < x > minutes courtesy of < player name >. * Use of a Global Effect Consumable - These all have different effects, and can range from providing jade rain, to adding global double or quad. Keep an eye out :) * Donation to the Jade Gods - This starts a Jade Rain, as long as the donation brings the jade in the pot over 1,000. Bigger donations of jade will change how big the game says the donation is (ex. donating 1000 jade will start a "Little" jade rain. * Game Staff - Community Mods and Admins have the ability to start jade rains, double, quad, or other global effects at will, and you may see a global saying that they did so. * Players opening Mystery Boxes / Mystery Chests - When opening a Mystery Box, if your prize is big enough to be classified as a global, then it will be posted to main. In the case of a Mystery Chest that contains more than 1 reward that is global-tier, it will list all your prizes in one global. * Marriage - When two players join in matrimony, the whole playerbase should congratulate them and celebrate. To aid them in this, their marriage is announced to the world like a Kardashian Wedding on People Magazine * Divorce - Don't celebrate too hard yet, that drunken night ended up with some poor judgement calls and now the couple are looking to cut off ties with each other. Their divorce is also announced as a global, so you can throw your shoe or something at the person who is running away from the kids. * Pets - There are a couple pets that have global messages for some reason or another. A player who obtains the House Elf, blows up the swarm of bats, or obtains a Chaosling (shh it's a secret) will have their achievement plastered across the game as a global message. Area Bosses: When an area boss is arriving, has arrived, or dies, there is a global announcement for it (which is customized for each area, as they have a different boss). By going to your settings, then to bosses, you will be able to turn on or off messages for other areas, but be careful it can get a tad confusing to see 20+ areas worth of globals going off at once. You will receive a global notifying you that the boss is arriving twice before it's time to fight. Once 15 minutes before, and once more 5 minutes before arrival. When the boss arrives, there will be another global stating that "A terrifying < boss name > is attacking the land!" Milestones: When you achieve any milestone, it posts both it, as well as the reward, as a global message to chat. One milestone in particular is quite the achievement, and it has an awesome reward! When a player reaches level 1 million, the whole game receives 1440 minutes of quad! Wow, how exciting.